


BFFFFs Forever

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff isn’t really my thing but I got tired of angst for once in my life so this is pretty fluffy, Gen, I fricking love in the musical when they’re palling around in That Beautiful Sound, Post-Musical events by like five to six years, Rated teen because of colorful language words, Surprise visits in mirrors, so I was trying to write them as friends because they’re adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Once a best friend, always a best friend, right? At least, that’s how BJ sees it.
Relationships: BEETLEBABES CAN GO FUCK ITSELF, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz PLATONICALLY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	BFFFFs Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Flash forward a few years in Lydia’s life so she’s about 20 or so. I can totally imagine BJ popping in to say hello and scaring the living shit out of her so why not immortalize it.

Lydia Deetz stared into her mirror, deep in thought as she got ready for the day. She studied her appearance. 

Her dark eyes and dark hair complemented her white-as-snow complexion very well. She had a small frame with only the slightest amount of curves. As she was short for her age, most people suspected her to be younger than she truly was. 

Over the years, even as she had come to terms with the horrible loss of her mom, her clothing style hadn’t changed much from the black, lacy dresses she adored as a child. She visibly shuddered, picturing that ridiculous yellow dress Delia had made her wear, along with countless others. She smirked to herself as she remembered how lovely it was to watch it burn, and how much more satisfying it was to hear Delia screaming her frigging head off about it. 

The last thing on her mind as she prepared herself for the day was her old friend, the Ghost with the Most. She hadn’t thought about Beetlejuice in a long time, and that was justified. He attempted to marry her as a minor and then she had stabbed him, effectively knocking him out of her life. At least, until now. 

As Lydia turned back to the mirror, she gave it another longing gaze before she heard her father shouting up at her.  
“Lydia!” he yelled up. “Time to go!”  
“Coming, Dad!” she shouted back. She grabbed her backpack, stuffed full of her textbooks, and ran out of the room. 

Beetlejuice sighed as he watched his only friend leave yet again. He knew she’d return, she always does, but he missed her. He missed being able to talk to her and goof off with her. Hell, she had been the only person who could see him without his being summoned first. Who wouldn’t miss a kid like that?

He didn’t even hold it against her that she stabbed him. He knew he would have done the same in her situation. He understood all of it and he longed more than anything to be able to speak to her again. Then, a plan began to hatch in his mind. He grinned, a bit of his devilish personality spilling through his sadness. “It’s showtime,” he whispered maniacally. “Babes’ll be so excited to see her old BFFFF!”  
~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~

When Lydia got home, she was utterly exhausted because of school and those Neanderthals she called college classmates. She immediately slunk up to her room, flung the door open, and collapsed onto her bed face down with a groan. ‘Thank God it’s Friday,’ she thought to herself as she drifted off. 

A couple hours later, she unpeeled her face from the pillow and sat up, stretching. Lydia felt refreshed from her nap and she decided to watch cheesy horror movies so that she could laugh at the stupid effects. All she wanted was a comfy evening in. Ha! If only it was that simple. 

After selecting the dumbest “scary” flick she could, Lydia wandered down to the kitchen to grab some popcorn. After all, what’s a ridiculous movie without the overly salted concession? When she returned to her room, she was greeted with a sight she hadn’t seen in 5+ years. The popcorn fell to the floor, and no one even cared because HOLY SHIT ITS HIM. 

It was fucking Beetlejuice, laying across her bed in a suggestive manner, wearing his signature outfit accompanied with a shit-eating grin. He hadn’t changed in the slightest, and her heart warmed at the sight of her old pal after she was released from her shock. He grinned wider. “What’s the matter, babes? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he snickered, earning an eye roll from the cynical girl. 

He was rendered speechless, however, when the girl he knew who hated physical contact leapt into his arms and whispered, “I missed you, BJ.” It was at that moment he knew that no matter how far away you go and no matter what shit you’ve done to each other, once you’re BFFFFs with someone, you’ll always be BFFFFS, til the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading this, love hearing from you guys in the comments and constructive criticism is appreciated so don’t be shy y’all!


End file.
